Azallam (ABDL)
by noteimporta
Summary: Rachel fue criada para ser un adulto, por lo tanto fue educada sin infancia, sin mimos, sin cariño... sin saber que es una familia. Cuando Shelby la recupera decide cambiar eso... llevándola a un lugar donde no sera mas que una... bebe. -Crees que eres un adulto. -Soy un adulto. -Entonces porque temes a la obscuridad. -E-El castigo... (Advertencia historia con infantilismo)


**Allazam**

 **Capítulo I: Descubierto y aprendiendo a convivir.**

Rachel Berry, hija de Hiram y Leroy Berry siendo adoptada recién nacida por una joven de 19 años que no podía con ella. Desde menor se dio cuenta de que no estaba en una familia normal, aprendió a caminar al año y dejo los pañales medio año más tarde, jamás vio caricaturas pues para sus padres eso era echarle a perder el cerebro.

En cuanto comenzó a hablar se le enseño como hacerlo correctamente, y mientras otros niños debatían quien tenía mejores juguetes ella pasaba su tiempo leyendo y aprendiendo como estar elegante ante su familia. No fue sorpresa que se saltara la mitad de la primaria llegando a secundaria con ocho años.

"Tengo que se perfecta" se repetía constantemente

Leroy tenía mal carácter y las veces que llego a tirar comida o llegar con una mancha en su fina ropa fueron horribles, la encerraba en el sótano sin comer, sin agua, odiaba la obscuridad de ese lugar. Hiram no era mucho mejor pero al menos su castigo terminaba rápido, él solía golpearla jamás en la cara, siempre eran lugares no visibles como la espalda o las piernas.

Para la morena eso era normal, porque había sido criada de esa manera, veía documentales en televisión y estudiaba bastante, cuando entro a la universidad las cosas continuaron así. Solían verla extraño ahora que tenía catorce e iba casi terminando la universidad, pero tres personas con quien se llevaba que no le trataban así.

Quinn, Santana y Brittany eran igual que ella estudiantes de último año de medicina tenían 24 años pero la habían aceptado al menos para almorzar y enviarse algún texto de vez en cuando.

—Vamos ¿Por qué nunca nos invitas a tu casa? — se quejó la rubia, Quinn

—Ya se los dije mis padres son estrictos, — respondió la castaña, Rachel —no querrán estar ahí.

—Un segundo, — la madre de la latina, Santana entraba a la sala —¿Ella va con ustedes?

—Si mamá, te hable de ella es Rachel.

La señora Lopez se acercó a la morena que estaba sentada en el sillón con un libro inmenso en las piernas. —¿Qué edad tienes, cariño?

La morena se sonrojo por el sobrenombre, casi cumplía quince pero media un poco menos de 1.50 y eso no le ayudaba mucho. —Ca-Catorce.

—¡Ay pero que encanto! — pronuncio la señora acariciándole la cabeza, sus amigas la veían con media sonrisa, no estaba acostumbrada a esas formas de afecto así que volvió a sonrojarse. —Trátenla bien.

—Si mamá.

Pero todo cambio esa noche, después de que las cuatro estudiaran en casa de Santana la llevaron como de costumbre a su casa. Estaba nerviosa pues ese día mandaban calificaciones, paso por la puerta para ver a sus dos padres en el sillón y anticipo lo peor, tomo el sobre de la mesa que llevaba sus notas.

"10,10,10,10,10,9…" trago saliva

Para cuando quiso decir algo estaba siendo golpeada en el abdomen, inicio con eso pero estaba segura de que Hiram no pararía en un buen rato, fue empujada y golpeada de nuevo con un cable esta vez en su espalda desnuda, intento correr pero era pequeña la atraparon de igual forma.

Por otro lado Quinn se bajó en la casa Berry porque a Rachel se le habían olvidado unos apuntes que les presto, antes de tocar se distrajo con una maseta y sin querer dio con la ventana… sus ojos se cristalizaron ante la vista.

—¡Santana llama a la policía!

Los golpes se hacían más rudos ya casi no podía respirar, había vomitado sangre y Leroy ahora la traía en brazos la llevaría a sótano lo sabía. No quería, en serio no quería estar a obscuras. No lo soportaría otra vez.

Dos patrullas y una ambulancia llegaron tumbando la puerta de entrada con facilidad, Rachel veía muy borroso como la quitaban de los brazos de Leroy para estar en los de un oficial pasando a una ambulancia, como ultima cosa vio la mirada destrozada de sus tres amigas.

…

Shelby Corcoran se había levantado sin ánimo de nuevo esa mañana, había tomado la peor decisión de su vida al dar a su bebe a dos extraños pero su novio había huido y ella estaba por entrar en la carrera de actuación. Ahora era famosa, millonaria… pero se sentía sola. Vivía con su madre, Judy que también estaba algo devastada por la muerte de su esposo hace dos años. Necesitaban vida, alguien que se las diera.

Por eso esa mañana ambas estaban extasiadas y aunque muy enojadas con los horribles hombres Berry, habían dado con su hija y nieta. Estaban casi a toda velocidad hacia el hospital con un poco de dinero habían conseguido rápidamente todos los papeles para la custodia de Rachel.

…

En el hospital las tres amigas habían pasado toda la madrugada en la sala de espera, afortunadamente la menor paso con bien su cirugía, tenía algunos vendajes pero podía caminar un poco.

—Sostente de mi, Berry. — le reclamaba Santana ya que ella quería hacerlo por si misma se sentó de nuevo en la cama jugando levemente con sus piernas como colgaban de adelante hacia atrás.

Los policías habían hecho muchas preguntas y le habían dicho que no volvería a ver a sus padres, ¿qué había hecho mal?. ¿Ya no tendría donde vivir?. ¿Acaso se quejó mucho mientras la golpeaban?. ¿Por qué la habían dejado?.

Dejo de divagar con su mente cuando una enfermera entro a su habitación informando que en una hora podría irse, sus amigas la abrazaron suave antes de irse, diciendo que cualquier cosa las llamaría. Pero estaba demasiado distraída pensando como pasaría la noche como para escucharlas con atención.

Cuando la habitación quedo sola una señora con traje entro viéndola con una sonrisa que no sabía cómo describir, jamás le habían sonreído con los ojos tristes.

—Rachel, ¿verdad?

Asintió con la cabeza, mientras miraba hacia abajo a sus pies que seguía balanceando.

—Soy Ana, trabajadora social, entiendo que los policías ya hablaron mucho contigo yo solo estoy aquí para decirte que alguien ya quiere tu custodia.

La morena alzo la vista al instante. —¿Q-Quien?

—Tu madre biológica, Shelby Corcoran ella está afuera de la habitación con tu abuela… ambas están ansiosas por verte. — hablo viendo unos papeles —Yo estaré visitándote cada mes… solo para ver cómo va todo.

La morena no entendía mucho, lo que era extraño en ella, solía entender todo con facilidad. Tenía una madre que quería verla, tenía alguien con quien quedarse. ¿Cómo sería ella?.

—¿Quieres conocerlas? — asintió velozmente —Está bien saldré un momento y las dejare pasar.

La señora se paró caminando hasta la puerta. —¡Espere!

—¿Pasa algo, Rachel?

—Yo..yo.. ¿cómo me veo?

La trabajadora se acercó acariciando su cabello con suavidad, la menor tenía la bata de pediatría que consistía en pequeños barcos y muñecas, en el rostro un pequeño moretón en el pómulo, pero a simple vista era una chica tierna de ver. La cama incluso parecía muy grande para ella, tal vez por su estatura.

—Te ves muy linda, Rachel.

Esta vez Ana si salió del cuarto, la mente de la castaña estaba por explotar siempre se había preguntado cómo sería su mama, si era tan pequeña como ella, o que tipo de castigo manejaría, en general no sabía demasiado de mamas, solo veía documentales y cosas de investigación en televisión.

Escucho la puerta abrirse y pasaba una mujer… era gigante, bueno al menos debía medir más de 1.75 tenía en claro que no es algo que había heredado, su cabello era muy parecido y sus ojos aunque eran más pequeños tenían el mismo color. La mujer que venía atrás también era alta, como 1.70 y tenía ligeras arrugas en el rostro.

Ambas la miraban intensamente con los ojos cristalinos, Shelby pensaba que no había niña más tierna en el universo, quería matar con todo su ser a los hombres Berry pero en ese justo momento solo quería abrazar a su bebé.

—H-Hola.. soy Rachel, un gusto. — estiro la mano esperando un saludo formal como lo hacía usualmente con sus padres en cumpleaños y navidad

Tanto abuela como madre saltaron sobre su diminuta mano en comparación, la tomaron con firmeza, con calidez, algo que la morena nunca había sentido. Ellas la miraban como si fuese la gran cosa, como si fuera la persona más brillante, como si fuese popular o bonita… y ni siquiera la conocían.

Era muy extraño.

—Mi nombre es Shelby Corcoran, — se presentó la más joven luego apuntando a la otra —y ella es tu abuela Judy . Pedimos tu custodia, sabemos todo lo que ocurrió… pero si no quieres hablar de eso está bien.

La menor balanceo otra vez las piernas intentando con eso pasar los nervios que sentía, su madre se veía tan elegante y era muy hermosa, su abuela igual solo quince años más grande.

—Te trajimos un cambio de ropa… n-no sabía cómo eras así que solo tome una talla menos a la mía pero creo que te quedara grande— inquirió Shelby dándole un cambio que tomo sin problema —después conseguiré algo de tu talla.

Rachel asintió parándose de la cama para apresurarse hasta el baño, en su ausencia llego el doctor con sus papeles para darla de alta, era un señor de 45 años tenía canas y un ligero mostacho, parecía amable.

—Cuando dijeron que la mismísima Shelby Corcoran estaba en el hospital no podía creerlo, no puedo creer que no me di cuenta de su parecido con Rachel, — hablaba el hombre animado —el talento viene de familia.

La señora Corcoran sonrió. —¿Usted conoce a Rachel?

La mirada del doctor cambio a entristecida. —Si, si… ella venia constantemente y-yo no lo sabía, jamás lo pensé. Caerse de escaleras, tropezarse y jugar no son mucho las cosas con que describirías a su hija… no sé por qué no lo intuí. Aunque ella se curaba la mayor parte de las veces es muy buena con las suturas será una buena interna.

—¿I-Interna?

—¿No lo sabes? — se sorprendió el hombre —Ha salido en todas las revistas del país, Rachel está en su último año de medicina, hemos conversado sobre especialidades parece que quiere hacer su internado en este hospital… después de todo somos el número uno.

—Pero t-tiene catorce. — aclaro Judy

—Es una chica muy inteligente, no se sorprendan se ve tierna pero es madura. ¿Me firman aquí para darla de alta?

Después de que Shelby firmara el hombre contento salió de la habitación, no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que la pequeña castaña saliera del baño, a ambas adultas se les retuvo el aliento, la sudadera era tan grande para ella que las mangas le tapaban las manos y el pantalón tuvo que sostenerlo con una mano porque se le caía y pisaba constantemente el dobladillo a pesar de que lo había subido dos veces.

—M-Me queda un poco grande, pero está bien.

—Te ves muy linda, — alago su madre acariciándole la barbilla de nuevo no acostumbrada a ese tipo de gestos se sonrojo —dicen que ya nos podemos ir ¿lista?

—Claro, no traje nada conmigo.

La señora Corcoran se aclaró la garganta para volver a hablar. —Te explicare… afuera abran demasiados periodistas y fotógrafos, es algo común en mi industria y ahora saben que eres mi hija, suelen ser torpes y empujan o intimidan pero tendré a dos de seguridad… Solo si quieres tomar mi mano o.. — trago saliva —tomar mi brazo está bien, a veces pueden ser un tanto brutos.

Rachel negó suavemente, casi era un adulto no podía parecer asustada frente una situación así… no quería que su recién conocida madre le abandonara tan rápido. Ella era madura, podía demostrarlo y así no darle problemas. —Estaré bien.

Salieron por las puertas traseras donde fueron recibidas por miles de luces de cámara y hombres con micrófonos, saltaron encima de ellas y los guardias pudieron con pocos.

—¡Shelby como trataras el caso de tu hija! ¡Ella es un genio, ¿tienes algo planeado para el futuro?! ¡¿Cómo te fue en el juzgado?! ¡¿Qué especialidad quieres Rachel?! ¡¿Volverás a dar conciertos Shelby?!

Eran demasiadas voces, demasiados empujones, mucha gente la veía, los medios de información eran más tranquilos que los de espectáculos, le dolía la cabeza y sentía nauseas… sus padres le decían que debía actuar de forma adulta, tenía que aguantar.

Pero enserio estaba cansada.

Así que sin meditarlo mucho tomo la mano de Shelby… no la conocía, no sabía absolutamente nada de ella pero su mano era cálida, firme y muy reconfortante. No quiso mirarla solo miro al suelo hasta llegar a la limosina que las esperaba e incluso ahí, no le soltó la mano… sus ojos pesaban así que cuando se recargo ligeramente en el asiento la venció el sueño.

Viéndolo por otro lado la mujer Corcoran estaba fascinada, su bebé tomaba su mano y se había quedado dormida, se veía tan tranquila, tan inocente y tan pequeña, podría pasar toda su vida viéndola dormir.

—¿Dónde dormirá? — pregunto Judy

—Obvio, al lado de mi cuarto.

—Ey, el que está a mi lado es más grande y… quiero estar con mi nieta.

—Es mi hija, mamá.

—Egoísta. — bufo la abuela de brazos cruzados —Entonces me cambio a la habitación frente a la tuya y nos queda a ambas al lado.

…

Llegaron a casa sin querer despertarla la llevaron hasta su habitación recostándola y tapándola, bajaron a la cocina tomando un poco de agua demasiado emocionadas por la pequeña persona en casa como para dormir.

—Es solo una bebé mamá, y-yo pensé que eran buenos hombres.

—No es tu culpa Shelby, pero sabes dónde si sería tu bebe..

—Aunque me encantaría no… no podemos obligarla.

—Lo sé.

…

Les explicare, en casa Corcoran hacia seis meses habían descubierto una pequeña puerta en el ático que conducía hacia otro lugar, al principio pensaron que era todo normal hasta que Shelby vio a su mamá quien lucía de 40 años y ella seguía teniendo sus 35.

Después de la sorpresa inicial salieron a investigar, en ese lugar no había niños ni bebes, hablando con una vecina descubrieron que cualquier feto en proceso se hacía por maquinas donde ellos se creaban con ADN de dos personas del mismo sexo o diferente heredando su estatura y facciones. Los primeros 10 años eran bebes recién nacidos solo que eran como jóvenes de 15 años, luego los otros 10 eran bebes de palabras y de gatear. Cuando parecían de 20 años eran niños pequeños, todo era tan sacado de otro mundo.

El nombre de la ciudad era Azallam.

Habían descubierto una ciudad donde el tiempo pasaba más lento, donde los ancianos eran de 40 años y los bebes parecían de 15. Sin mencionar que ellas eran las más pequeñas de la sociedad donde las alturas rondaban de 180 a 225 centímetros. Eran pocas personas así que todos se conocían, había 1 recién nacido, 2 bebes, 7 niños pequeños, 13 niños, 22 adolescentes, 50 jóvenes, 55 universitarios, 70 adultos y 100 adultos mayores. Era una población de 320 personas sin incluirlas.

¿Pero cómo convencer a alguien tan independiente como Rachel de ir allá?

…

Eran las nueve de la mañana cuando Rachel despertó, se reprochó por doceava vez el haberse quedado dormida y bajo las escaleras con miedo al castigo de sus nuevos tutores. Estaba temblando, le sudaba el cuello, escucho sonidos por un pasillo y camino por ahí.

—Oh, miren quien despertó— hablo Judy —¿Cómo dormiste Rachel?

—B-Bien, gracias. — Nunca le habían preguntado algo como eso, era algo bueno o malo. En realidad no sabía que pasaba, entro a lo que parecía la cocina donde Shelby preparaba Hot Cakes.

—¿Dormiste bien, hija? — volteo a verla su madre con una sonrisa gigante en los labios

Se limitó a asentir con la cabeza.

—Siéntate, ¿te gustan los Hot Cakes? — pregunto animada —Si quieres otra cosa puedo prepararla.

—Si, si me gustan. — afirmo Rachel aunque era extraño para ella despertar con un desayuno hecho sin tener que estudiar dos horas previas, se dispuso a disfrutarlo.

Estaban deliciosos por lo que una sonrisa escapo de sus labios con solo probarlo, sin darse cuenta su abuela y su madre la miraban con una sonrisa de la misma magnitud, tal vez Rachel jamás tuvo permitido actuar respecto a su edad… pero en el fondo pequeñas manías y sonrisas lo descubrían.

Como la forma en que balanceaba las piernas ahora que estaba sentada en un banco alto para alcanzar la barra donde todas desayunaban, o la forma en que ponía la miel sobre su panecillo en forma de espiral o de un animal, también la pequeña sonrisa que le salía entre cada bocado. No podían negarlo, Rachel era un total encanto.

—Y.. Rachel ¿qué te gusta hacer?

La mencionada trago un poco de jugo para contestas. —Am… me gusta leer, ver documentales y salir con Quinn, Santana y Brittany al lugar de Joe.

—¿Son tus amigas?

—Si, ellas llamaron a la policía cuando vieron a… a Hiram.. bueno ustedes saben.

La mayores se miraron de reojo. —¿Y dónde es el lugar de Joe?

—Es un bar en frente del hospital cualquier interno va ahí en sus horarios libres… que no son muchos. Es divertido aprendí billar y Joe consigue soda de limón para mí.

La señora Corcoran y Judy siguieron comiendo, no muy contentas con que la menor visitara bares o trabajara tantas horas seguidas. Tenía solo catorce debía estar en la secundaria, preocupándose por cuando sale el nuevo capítulo de Hannah Montana o Zack y Cody.

—¿Cuándo termina la escuela?

—En una semana, ya hicimos exámenes pero tenemos que recoger tesis, despedir a profesores y terminar con papeleos, pero serán más que nada fiestas de graduación.

—¿Tendrás tu ceremonia?

—¡Si! — afirmo contenta olvidando el plato frente a ella —¿Q-Quieren ir?

—¡Por supuesto! — ambas casi gritaron —¿Cómo nos perderíamos algo como eso?

—Mis padres decían que las graduaciones son para gente mediocre y que la verdadera satisfacción es cuando haces algo útil en el trabajo.

—Tonterías. — reprocho Judy acariciándole un hombro —Estudiaste cinco años por esto, es un mérito, es un logro y estaremos ahí.

La castaña sonrió, todo eso parecía muy raro, dos desconocidas la alentaban, la trataban con cariño, le preparaban el desayuno, no le gritaban, no les molestaba que hablara de otra cosa que no fuese ciencia.

Y todo le parecía tan extraño.

Estaba por el último bocado de su panque cuando miel se derramo sobre su sudadera y se quedó paralizada. Comenzó a disculparse repetidas veces y a respirar de manera rápida y sin control, estaba entrando en un ataque de pánico, sus ojos cristalinos y su habla entrecortada pero no dejaba de pedir perdón.

Lo había arruinado.

Lo había arruinado todo.

Se había manchado, había hecho algo que tenía prohibido desde los cuatro, recordó los golpes, entonces recordó la obscuridad. Había arruinado la calidez, lo había estropeado, ya no habrían Hot Cakes, podían encerrarla.

Era torpe. Era muy torpe.

El ataque de pánico fue lejos cuando comenzó a temblar e hiperventilar.

—Rachel, Rachel cálmate no estamos enojadas. — su abuela intentaba ayudarla —No tienes que disculparte.

Pero no las escuchaba, veía obscuro, veía decepción. Era muy pronto para decepcionarlas, la iban a abandonar.

Por primera vez Shelby sintió su instinto maternal actuando se paró de su banco, caminando hasta su hija girando su banco para quedarle enfrente y la aprisiono en sus brazos, fuerte, como si quisiese ahogarla con su cuerpo. —Cariño no estamos molestas, no te vamos a pegar. — le froto la espalda con una mano escuchando su respiración agitada —Fue un accidente, no estamos enojadas, ahora te voy abrazar hasta que te calmes. — la menor sintió sus mejillas calientes y tardo en entender que estaba llorando —Nadie te hará daño, mamá estará aquí contigo hasta que te calmes. Estas a salvo. Tu abuela y yo no estamos molestas. — Rachel comenzaba a reaccionar y aunque odiaba verse infantil no rechazo el fuerte abrazo de su madre, su respiración volvía a ser normal —Te amamos.

—¿M-Me aman? — pregunto

Su madre le acaricio el rostro besando con ternura su mejilla mientras su abuela hacia lo mismo con la otra. —Te amamos con todo nuestro corazón.

—¿Por qué? — indago —No e-entiendo y y-yo entiendo usualmente muchas cosas.

—Ya lo entenderás… con el tiempo, hija.

…

Los días pasaron, Rachel seguía sintiendo extraño los nuevos tratos de sus tutores, la llevaban a la universidad y la devolvían a casa, preparaban su almuerzo, el desayuno y la cena, le marcaban constantemente para saber cómo estaba y le decían buenas noches al ir a dormir.

No es que no lo apreciara pero sinceramente no lo entendía, no estaba acostumbrada, prácticamente era un adulto y la custodiaban día y noche.

Seguía siendo… muy extraño.

…

—Mamá ella no se está acostumbrando, nos mira raro cada vez que nos preocupamos como si le extrañara que alguien viese por ella, no viene a comer, y no nos avisa donde está, a veces termina de madrugada sus proyectos y no entiende porque le llamamos 100 veces.

—Te dije hija, no sabe que es una familia y tampoco sabe que es ser joven.

Shelby froto sus ojos frustrada, quería más que nadie que su hija disfrutara, riera y fuera infantil con ella. Que le pidiera un abrazo o un beso en las noches, que riera con sus mimos, que vieran películas entretenidas, deseaba con su alma hacer entender a su bebé como disfrutar lo que perdió.

—Creo que tengo un plan… iremos a Azallam.

—¿La convencerás?

—No, ella se siente un adulto… así que le hare un trato.

…

Rachel llego de un proyecto cansada y de nuevo tenía 120 llamadas perdidas, había contestado las primeras diez pero siempre era lo mismo. ¿Todo bien? ¿Tienes hambre? ¿Necesitas algo? ¿Con quién estas? ¿Dónde estás?.

No entendía. No entendía nada.

Como le iba pasar algo en un edificio de universidad, si tenía hambre había máquinas de golosinas en cada pasillo, si necesitaba algo podía conseguirlo, y obvio iba estar con sus compañeras de equipo y si la dejaron en la universidad claramente ella seguiría en la universidad. Estaba un poco cansada de preguntas sin sentido, ¿así actuaban las madres?.

Abrió las puertas de la casa encontrando a su madre y su abuela sentadas en el sillón de la sala con pijamas.

—Shelby, Judy— las saludo con una ligera inclinación con la cabeza —estaba terminando un proyecto lamento no contestar, me trajo Quinn.

—Hija quiero hablarte sobre un… trato.

—¿Trato? — pregunta la menor sentándose a su lado —¿Qué clase de trato?

Judy estaba nerviosa y aunque esperaba ansiosa que Rachel aceptara no podía prever su reacción.

—Tú crees que eres un adulto, ¿cierto?

—Yo soy un adulto. — declaro la menor con el ceño ligeramente fruncido

—Por eso no entiendes porque te llamamos, porque nos preocupamos, porque te abrazamos, porque te queremos… porque eres un "adulto". — explico Shelby mirando los grandes ojos marrones de su hija —Y yo entiendo que te sentirías más aliviada si nosotras nos relajáramos un poco, ¿cierto?

Rachel asintió un poco insegura.

—Entonces mi trato es sobre eso, algo a cambio de que nosotras te tratemos como adulto, no llamaremos tanto, ni abrazaremos por todo, ni alagaremos. Eso es lo normal para ti ¿cierto?

De nuevo asintió.

—A cambio de que tú nos acompañes a un lugar a mi mamá y a mí por los dos meses que tienes de vacaciones.

—¿A un lugar? ¿Cuál?

—Azallam.

—No conozco nada llamado así, ¿es nuevo?

—Es muy cercano aquí… puedes estar segura.

—Acepto… y lamento no entender cómo se hacen las cosas a su manera.

Su abuela ya empezaba a pensar en lo tierna que se vería su nieta con un mameluco, y en cómo le harían entender el amor de una familia.

—No te preocupes. — sonrió la señora Corcoran —Solo una cosa más.

—¿Qué?

—En este lugar… todos te verán y tendrás que actuar como… un bebé. En este lugar cualquiera menor a 20 años es un bebé y tú tienes 14.

La morena se paralizo un instante, ¿le estaban tomando el pelo?... ¿Por qué lo harían?. Ella… actuar como un bebe, era casi gracioso porque ella dejo de actuar de manera infantil desde que aprendió a hablar. Trago saliva meditándolo seriamente.

—Por lo tanto usaras pañales, tomaras biberón, obviamente nosotras nos encargaremos de bañarte, vestirte, alimentarte, podrás entretenerte con caricaturas, juguetes o no lo sé… con mimos.

Eran dos meses de eso, o toda una vida con 100 llamadas perdidas, eran dos meses contra todo lo inusual que se sentía que ellas hicieran cada comida para ella. Podía intentarlo dos meses o… no entenderlo nunca.

—Acepto. — estrecho la mano con su madre antes de tener tiempo para arrepentirse, cogió su mochila y subió los escalones dispuesta a dormir —Descansen.

Judy y Shelby se vieron un momento sonriendo hasta las orejas, en serio lo habían conseguido, para ellas sería maravilloso. Añoraban cargar a Rachel, abrazarla, darle cariño, consentirla, hacerla sentir lo que se perdió y hacerla entender que era una familia.

…

Al siguiente día que era viernes, abuela como madre se despertaron de madrugada para ir al sótano seria el ultimo día de clases de Rachel y mañana iniciaban el reto… necesitaban un montón de cosas antes de eso.

Pasaron a Azallam y Judy rejuveneció de nuevo, caminaron por la casa viendo los cuartos que escogerían… jamás se habían quedado en esa ciudad más de unas horas, llamaron a mueblerías para que se ocuparan del lugar y las tres habitaciones continuas fueron designadas de nuevo con Rachel en el centro.

Para ella ordenaron una gran cuna con barrotes suaves por dentro para que no se golpeara la cabeza, sus paredes estaban llenas de estrellas y osos, los estantes tenían peluches y juguetes blandos. Ambas estaban fascinadas jamás habían ordenado cosas de bebé así que lo querían absolutamente todo. Encargaron un cambiador de pañales para la planta alta que estaba en el cuarto del bebé y otro para la baja en el baño.

Para la cocina una silla para bebé con lindos ositos en el asiento y platos de plástico con cucharas y tenedores con estrellas, caballos y changos. Compraron un carro y un porta bebé que iba en la parte trasera, también una carriola por si querían salir al parque algún día.

De juguetes aparte de peluches y objetos para mascar tenía una silla de rebotes con música y caballos bailarines enfrente así que si rebotaba con las piernas los animales se moverían. También estaban los de plástico, como patos o barcos para la tina del baño, además de unas mantas para la hora de la siesta.

Biberones de todo colores, leche en polvo de variedad, chupones de varios tonos con diferentes etiquetas estrellas, sonrisas, carros, animales. Los pañales no fueron difíciles de escoger ya que conocían la talla de ropa, pero ya que Rachel era pequeña y delgada usaría de recién nacido de los cuales compraron al menos siete paquetes. No podían faltar parlantes para escuchar si despertaba o lloraba desde cualquier lugar de la casa.

La hora de la ropa fue decisiva Judy y Shelby casi estallan de felicidad, la mayoría de cosas tenían que encargarlas extra chicas pero se veían adorables, por suerte para ellas los servicios ahí eran efectivos y todo se te solucionaba casi al instante, compraron mamelucos por montón, overoles, blusas con estampados infantiles, gorros, calcetas y guantes.

La mudanza estaba metiendo todo a la casa cuando se asomó su conocida vecina, Sara, justo cuando cargaban la silla saltadora hacia la sala que comenzaban a adecuar contra accidentes.

—¡Pero que sorpresa, ¿se vienen a vivir para acá?! — pregunto la vecina acercándose

—Por un tiempo, Sara— afirmo Shelby saludándola —¿Cómo estás?

—Bien, Tonny tuvo su primer día en preescolar ayer y he estado algo sentimental. — informo sonriendo, ella siempre era amable y adoraba a su hijo de 20 años —¿tú tienes un hijo?

—Si no lo había mencionado, se llama Rachel tiene 14 años— anuncio emocionada

—Ooooh es una bebita, será un placer verla— menciono animada viendo la hora en su reloj —Ya era hora de tener otro bebé por acá, tengo que recoger a Tony pero suerte con la mudanza.

—Gracias…

…

Todo había quedado y regresaron por la puerta del ático con un cambio para Rachel que iba entrando por la puerta con su mochila, le había avisado a sus amigas que se iría de viaje con su madre sin especificar a donde.

—Entonces, ¿estas lista?

—E-Eso creo.

 **Continuara…**

 **A partir de este capítulo será ABDL, si no les gusta no vean. ¿Les gustó la idea? ¿Les interesa que continúe?**

 **Si comentan o tienen opiniones me encargare de apurar el siguiente capítulo. Soy primeriza escribiendo de este tema denme una oportunidad.**

 **Abajo una imagen de cómo se manejan las edades en Azallam.**


End file.
